Teaser
by Valacor
Summary: Check it out!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Highlander.**

**Juuban Park, Tokyo**

**3:30 P.M.**

**August 3, 1997**

Rain. It was a rare thing this time of the year. And even when it did, it was usually pretty light. Today, however, it was coming down _hard_. All of Tokyo was being drenched. Because of this, most people were sheltered, keeping themselves warm. Very few people were out in the rainfall, mostly due to unavoidable work, school, or other important issues. Certainly, nobody should have been in Juuban Park, not even the caretaker. Today, however, there were 2 people there. And neither one was the aforementioned caretaker.

One of these individuals was a tall, muscular man, seemingly in his mid-40's, who was wearing a long, gray trench coat and a brown cow-boyish hat. Said hat and trench coat did very little to protect the man from the rain, but he didn't mind it. He'd been in worse storms than this (although, not many) and thus was not as affected by it. His companion (if she could be called that), was a somewhat small, petite girl who looked to be in her late teens. Said girl was wearing her favorite yellow raincoat, which seemed to do a better job of protecting her than the man's trench.

"Serena, it's been far to long," said the man in an American accent.

"Not long enough, Roy," said Serena. "What are you doing here?"

"Came looking for you. I don't know how you manage to dupe the mortals with that costume - if you can call it that - but I knew it was you the instant I saw you."

"Perceptive as ever, Roy. But last I checked, we didn't have any problems with one another."

Pulling a large German broadsword from his trench, the man snarled, "You thought wrong."

As he rushed her, Serena pulled out a sword of her own, a strange blade that didn't seem to have any markings indicating it's nation's origin. Roy had seen the blade before. Serena called it the Blade of the Moon.

As he came in high, their swords struck one another, and despite his obvious strength, Roy had a hard time matching Serena. For every blow he sent, she was quick to deflect it, her own speed allowing her to easily keep up with her opponent. He tried everything he could think of to gain an advantage, but sadly for him, Serena had no problem insuring that he wouldn't get one.

After five minutes of fighting, the duo stopped to catch their breaths. "So, what did I do to you, Roy?" Serena asked.

He sneered. "Do you remember a little hootchie named Vera?"

Serena thought for a moment, then nodded. As she stared at Roy, the rain brought back memories of another storm only two and a half decades ago.

_**FLASHBACK**_

**Le Grande Hotel**

**Paris, France**

**December 23, 1972**

Normally, rain in December wasn't that uncommon. This one, however, was turning into a doozy of a storm. The Seine river was being so heavily bombarded by rain, that it was only a matter of time before it would begin to flood.

Inside Le Grande Hotel, a beautiful, blond-haired young woman was shown bundled-up, staring at the storm with a frown. The young woman sighed. She was meant to meet up with a friend, who was going to introduce her to a wonderful new gallery, but that didn't seem possible now.

With another sigh, the girl walked to the front desk where she requested the telephone. Happy to assist, the clerk handed over the phone. Quickly dialing the number, the girl waited until she heard a voice on the other line.

"Hello?" came a slightly Scottish accented voice.

"Mac? It's me, Serena," the girl answered. "Listen, with this storm, I don't think I can make it."

"It's alright Serena," Mac said, sighing. Suddenly she could almost see the smirk on her friend Duncan Macleod's face when he said, "Rain check?"

Serena groaned before saying,"Fine Mac. But try coming up with original material next time, OK?"

Mac laughed. "Sure thing, Sere. See ya soon." And with that, he hung up.

Sighing to herself, Serena thanked the clerk before walking over to the bar. After ordering a Shirley Temple, (for she hated any strong drinks), she suddenly felt her body go stiff as a familiar sensation washed over her. As she casually looked around, she quickly spotted another woman, who was gazing at her with curiosity. As a smirk grew on her face, she strode over to where Serena sat, before ordering a whiskey. Ignoring the flash of disgust on the bartender's face, she turned towards Serena as she sat down.

"Name's Vera Catterson, but you can call me Wildcat, sugar," she purred, in an accent that Serena easily recognized as being from the Southern United States.

"Serena Tsukino, the 'Moon Princess'", she replied, using air quotes to describe her own nickname.

Vera arched an eyebrow. "Not a fan of that name, Princess?" she asked.

Serena groaned. "No. My First Teacher called me by that name, and, unfortunately, it stuck. Now, everyone who knows me or has heard of me likes to use it."

Vera laughed. "Well, I'll just call you Princess then."

For the next few hours, the two immortal women spoke to each other on a wide variety of subjects. Throughout their conversation, Vera was obviously flirting with the girl. Smirking to herself, Serena responded in kind. Finally, Vera turned towards Serena and said, "Wanna come up to my room and finish this discussion?"

Serena smiled and nodded. The two paid their tab before quickly rushing upstairs.

What happened next is something that was still considered somewhat taboo in the 70's and would have given this fic a higher rating. Suffice it to say that both women were very pleased for the next few hours.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

"So you're upset that I had a lesbian fling with your girlfriend?" Serena asked.

"No, that's not it," Roy sneered. "I know that Vera's slept with others since we were together."

"Then why?" she asked. "It's not like I killed her."

"No. You were just so damned good in bed that she dumped me and began pursuing other WOMEN!"

This made Serena laugh. "That's all? That's a pretty messed up reason to hunt me Roy."

Instead of answering, he began to attack her again. While he was good, his anger overcame is judgement, and he soon became wild with his attacks. After a few more minutes of defending, Serena finally found her opening, and allowed her blade to cut his belly. In his shock, Roy dropped his blade, followed by dropping to his knees.

Serena pressed her sword to his throat. "You can walk away, Roy."

He sneered. "Go to hell."

In response, she smirked and said, "You first," before swiping the blade. Roy's head became detached from his body and momentarily rolled on the ground.

"Their can be only one," she intoned.

A hazy mist rose from Roy's body as Serena felt the tell-tale beginnings of the Quickening taking place. After the mist settled inside Serena, jets of lightning began to shoot all around. Many of these jets struck Serena as she screamed, feeling the incredible power entering her. Meanwhile, the other jets that did not strike her were lashing out, slamming into the ground, the trees, the flower beds, and the bushes.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, but was only a few moments, the storm settled down, and Serena recovered on her knees next to the body. After a few more moments, she stood up and began running to the exit of the park, her mind fleetingly wondering if Vera was available for a reunion.

Several minutes later, Serena found herself at the Hikawa shrine, where her friends, Rei Hino and Ami Mizuno, as well as her companion Luna were waiting for her.

"Usagi you baka!" Rei yelled. "Why are you so late?"

Naturally, Serena, or Usagi as she was known in this life, couldn't tell her friends the truth. Instead she simply smiled and said, "Detention."

**A/N: A special teaser for all you Highlander fans! If you like this, check out the longer story, **_**Why She's Always Late, **_**which can be found under my author's page. If you simply wish to leave some sort of 'this isn't bad, but I'm not interested' type thing, well, that's cool too. **


End file.
